Hetalia One Shot
by ChaosIceAngel
Summary: Warning: OOC (possible), jealous!Nation, hints of treesome Spain asked England out and someone doesn't like it. Rated T for cursing.


**_AN: If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please feel free to correct me (pn or review)._**

* * *

„Come on, Iggy. It's going to be fun", Spain said and poked England's cheek slightly. "Bloody idiot, why should I go with you to a stupid festival?" "Because it's a pirate festival and there is a costume competition. So I thought we could compete together as friends, you know?" The blonde lifted one of his eyebrows. But then a small smile ghosted over his lips. "Fine, I will go with you, but only because I want to wear my old pirate clothes", England told Spain without looking. In the next moment two arms wrapped themselves around him. "Thank you, Iggy. I will pick you up later" England blushed slightly and watched Spain skipping away. The blonde shook his head slightly. He didn't just think that the Spanish nation has a nice ass.

* * *

"Wine bastard! Why did you let that eyebrow-bastard to my tomato head? I don't want him near things that belong to me!", Romano was furious. He looked like he wanted to shoot someone down. "Calm down, brat. Why would Spain want to be near England? They hate each other since the Armarda", Prussia said while looking at his phone. "Well some idotic brother thought it would be funny to pull me out of the meeting room. When I came back, the eyebrow bastard stood there and talked with Spain. Didn't I make it clear to you that you two should watch your boytoy or I would castrate you?" "Roma~", a cheery voice mixed itself in the conversation.

The Italian became calmed within a few seconds, even a small smile appeared as he turned to Spain. "Yes, cara mia (my love)." The Spanish nation smiled brightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Prussia, France", Spain greeted the two other nations, who looked slightly confused. "We have a reservation. So see you", Romano said and wrapped his arm around the brown haired nation and together they left Prussia and France alone.

"Seriously Spain should stop dating that little bastard. He just insult as much as he insult poor Iggy", Prussia told his friend. "Even if I don't approve how he is, I don't want to imagine what he would do if Spain stopped dating him. You just got the proof how possessive he is about our friend." "That doesn't give him any right to yell at us." "We should look for England. To see if he is okay."

* * *

"So Spain asked you to go with her?", Prussia asked carefully. "Yeah, I thought... I thought it would be nice so we could start all over. Forget history and make some new memories as friends...", England blushed slightly. "So you in our language, you want to become friends with her for our sake?" "I didn't say that! ... But I think... I should go along with best friend of my boyfriends, so the parties aren't... well strange?"

France and Prussia looked at each other, before they hugged the Brit. "You're awesome. Not as awesome as me, but awesome." "So sweet, England." England turned red while being in a sandwich of two hot guys, who nuzzled themselves in his hair and his neck. "Stop it... you wankers", the Brit mumbled. But France and Prussia didn't think about it. A quick look was exchanged before they dragged England to the bed room and locked it, before the former nation attacked the neck of the shortest with kisses while the French kissed him on the lips as small moans and gaps started to escaped the British blonde's mouth.

* * *

"Everything all right with you, Iggy?", Spain asked and tilted the head. England did walk a bit funny. /Even an idiot like Spain would notice that. Damn wankers, I should have stopped them before they started to fuck me like there is no tomorrow./ "Let's go over there. The shop sells food", Spain said and took England's hand. The Brit stopped in his thought and looked a bit confused at the pirate, before a small blush wandered over his face.

He sight. He shouldn't be embaressed about the way Spain act around him. He did have two boyfriends who love him from hair to toes and who are both handsome. Also both are very interested in touching him. So it shouldn't be that embaressing when Spain took his hand. It was a small gesture! It's not like this beautiful Spanish nation took his hand to hold hands. No, just to drag him over to the little shop.

Spain let go of his hands and looked to a figure which hide in the shadow of a tree. "Something wrong with...?", England never got to finish the sentence when he noticed who the figure was. Italy Romano, Spain's possessive boyfriend. The Brit paled. He didn't think the Italian would be nice to him if he saw him together with the Spanish nation.

"Lovino!", Spain exclaimed and a look, which surprised England, crossed the face of the normally happy nation. The Italian cringed as he stepped closer. "What are you doing here? I thought you told me 'no' because you have to deal with the mafia?", Spain asked and pouted. "No, no. I did have to work. But... I don't trust that bastard around you, cara mia(my love). I want you safe, vita mia(my life), after all he didn't really treat you nicely...", Romano said and turn tomato red.

England stared at the Italian. He expected that the nation attacked him. But it looked like he behaved around Spain. The Brit put his hand on the back of the Spaniard and pushed slightly, so that the brown haired nation stumbled into Romano. The Italian caught his lover in a light hug. "I don't want to hurt her. After all my boyfriends are best friends with her. I agreed... to put an end to the conflict which started many years ago. I'm not an idiot and try to attack her, because she nearly kick my ass.., or to date her when everyone see that she only wants you and I AM GAY! I'm not interested in woman that way." England turned bright red. He didn't look at the Italian while he talked. "Querido?", Spain asked and watched Romano's face with big green eyes.

The Italian bit his lips and pulled Spain closer to him. "I don't want to be... I...", Romano started and suddenly England understood. "You are afraid of losing her and end up unloved and forgotten." The Italian looked shocked and Spain's eyes widened. England wasn't sure why he did it, but he put his hand on Romano's shoulder and said: "I understand how you feel. I'm the same if I don't trust Francis and Gilbert enough when they are out drinking. I want to be there to make sure no one will get to close to them so they break up with me..." "They would never break up with you, Iggy. They love you so much that they would kill for you", Spain said, before she looked at her boyfriend. "And I would to the same for you, Lovi. I love you too much to break up with you or leave you. But you must trust me, querido." "Isabel...", Romano whispered.

England smiled slightly as he saw the two nations kissing. He turned around and left them alone. He knew they needed it and he quickly sent a message to France and Prussia that he will be home early, before he typed a few words and sent them to Romano.

 _"We are the same. How about a tea if the trio want to drink again."_


End file.
